1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fork lift truck used in working sites such as in warehouses or cargo distribution terminals for loading and unloading cargoes or similar other articles or transportation of them. More in particular, it relates to a fork lift truck capable of turning a driver's stand to the running direction of a self-propelled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In working sites such as warehouses or cargo distribution terminals, cargoes are usually loaded, unloaded or transported by using fork lift trucks.
A fork lift truck has a working mechanism such as a fork and a lifting mechanism therefor which are equipped at the front end of a self-propelled vehicle.
In the fork lift truck of the aforementioned type, since cargoes to be handled are present ahead of a truck driver, the front view of the driver is limited remarkably. Therefore, if the fork lift truck should happen to approach a dangerous obstacle, it is difficult for the driver to instantly recognize and avoid the same, which often leads to an accident.
By the way, referring to the statistic of mortal accidents caused, for example, by cargo transportation machines in 1989, most of them were attributable to fork lifts and they exceed more than 80% of total accidents throughout the entire field of industries. Further, as a result of a survey for the causes of the mortal accidents caused by the fork lift trucks, it has been found that about 70% of the entire accidents is responsible to the restricting of the driver's view. Accordingly, it is extremely important to prevent accidents caused by the fork lift trucks.
Further, in the cargo handling operation, a fork lift truck usually fetches cargoes from an aimed operation spot along an identical running path. Then, after loading the cargoes, a driver has to run the lift truck while tracing a backwarding loop for turning the running direction. However, such rotating and backward operation is less efficient in the maneuverability and more liable to cause traffic danger as compared with the running operation in the forward direction.
In addition, since the looping operation is out of the intended linear cargo fetching path, this operation is needless and wasteful, and worsens the efficiency of the cargo transportation.
Further, a driver is obliged to take an unnatural and twisted position for ensuring a clear view during the backward and rotating operation, as well as when cargoes are mounted in the front part of the fork lift. This reduces the operation efficiency, as well as makes the driver liable to be fatigued or suffer from lumbago or like other disease. Accordingly, it makes prolonged operation difficult and necessitates relief persons depending on the case.